The Corpse Bride game Wikia
The Corpse Bride video game. The Corpse Bride video game is a fan-made game based on the Corpse Bride movie. The game don't yet exist. The first level happends years before the events in Corpse Bride. The game does not end in a cliff-hanger like the movie. There are eighteen main levels and two bonus levels. Some main levels can have their events changed. The events change based on what you choose. Level Two. You play through Emily's back story as Emily. Emily dates Bone Jangles once and breaks it off. Emily meets Victor and she likes him. Victor didn't stutter. Then Barkis comes to town and she likes him. Emily's father disowns her. Emily is under her tree. Emily bleeds to death. Emily wakes up undead. Level Three and Level Four. We see the Land of the Dead for the first time in level three. In level four Emily turns into a butterfly and Victor makes her his pet. Emily falls in love with him. Victor meets Victoria and in two days Victor has his wedding rehearsal. Victor don't stutter and he don't set his mother in law's dress on fire. Victor also does not drop the wedding ring. Victoria fallows Victor into the woods. Level Five. Victor takes Emily's hand and Emily kisses Victor and he faints because of how great the kiss was. Emily takes Victor to the Land of the Dead. Level Six. Victor wakes up in Emily's bed with Emily's bone arm around him. Victor never runs away from Emily. Victor and Scraps are reunited. Victor cries and Scraps licks him. Victor gives Emily a huge and tells her that this is the kindist thing anyone has ever done for him. Victor tells Emily about Victoria and his parents. Emily takes Victor on a tour of the city of the Land of the Dead and he likes it there. Level Seven. You can choose to go up to the Land of the Living or not. If you go then you can choose to show Emily to your parents or not. Scraps goes with you but Maggot does not. William approves of Emily. William and Nell tell Victoria about what has happened to him. Victor and Emily stay over at the mansion for the night and they stay the next night. They leave the next day and return to the Land of the Dead. That's what happens if you show Emily to your parents. Level Eight and then Level Nine. Victor and Emily are playing piano together. They kiss. Emily takes Victor to a bedroom and they make love. Victor and Emily wake up and Mayhew shows up at the Ball and Socket Pob. (None of that happens if you have shown Emily to your parents all ready!). In Level Nine you and Emily have to go back up to the Land of the Living and marry Emily in the church. Victor drinks from the Wine of Ages and dies. Characters. Every character seen in the movie is in the game. Victor, Emily, Scraps, Victoria and William are playable. Alfred, Mrs. Black Widow, Grandpa, General Wellinton and Paster Galswells are also playable. All fourty characters are in the game and there are also six new characters. Anne Everglot, Emily Everglot, Felisha, Olivia and Detective and Son Assistant. Sally from a Nightmare before Christmas is a guest star. Victoria's hair is brown and Bone Jangles has two eyes and is wearing his clothing. Powers. Completing level one through level six will unlock powers for you. There's a list showing how many powers there are. Victor's powers are teleporting, telekinesis, flying and ki energy. Victor can also make Scraps attack someone. Scraps also has powers of his own. Scraps can become a set of bones, teleport, flowt, glow in the dark and even fire ki energy from his mouth. Emily's powers are teleporting, shape-shifting, flying, thazing through things and understanding most of what animals say. Emily can also glow in the dark, contral wind and can make ki energy from her hands. Even Victoria has powers of her own. Teleporting, flowting, telekinesis and ki enery. Victor's daughters have powers and so does Emily's daughter. Weapons. Victor's weapons are a sword and his large fork. Emily got Victor a belt that he uses to hold his weapons. The sword goes on his right at the hipe. You can throw eggs at people. Crow eggs can be used for teleporting you or other people. You can also use them as smoke bombs or stink bombs. Victor's belt holds a set of eggs he can use. You can also throw snow balls or rocks. As Emily you can use your bone hand as a weapon. Point your hand at someone or something and make a fist. Push B and your hand will launch off and punch your enemie in the face. Your hand shows up back on in a small spark. Your hand can fly 20 feet. Emily's hand can be used for other things. Victoria's only weapon is her father's gun. Emily knows how to fight and Victor started learning how to after marrying Victoria. Victoria also learned how to fight and so did her daughters. Emily the Corpse Bride. Emily the Corpse Bride looks very much like she does in the movie. Emily has blonde hair and blue eyes when alive and has blue hair and blue eyes when undead. Emily's undead form and wedding dress has not changed that much. Emily's right bone leg has skin above the knee cap and her meat under her bone arm is not showing. Emily's ribs are showing but some are cut or broken. The stabb womb is there and a blood stain is showing on her dress. Emily's eye can't come out by it's self or by Maggot. Emily is has cold skin but she has body wearmth. Emily's boobs are two sizes bigger. Scraps the dog. Scraps is the pet dog of Victor Van Dort. William got Scraps for Victor when Victor was five years old. Victor didn't have many friends as a child. Victor had Scraps for many years. Scraps died when Victor turned eighteen. Scraps was reunited with Victor four years later. Scraps didn't go back to the Land of Dead after Victor and Emily's wedding. Scraps stayed with Victor and attanded the wedding. Scraps now lives with Victor and Victoria. Victor gave Scraps to his daughter for her fifth birthday. Scraps when undead has his eyes, his tongue, his ears, his heart and some skin on his chest. Scraps can teleport, flowt, glow in the dark and can fire ki energy from his mouth. Teleporting. There are many ways to teleport somewhere. You can teleport by crows, teleport by using a crow egg or teleport by saying hopscatch. You can use a tree, a fire place or a road to teleport somewhere. Some wardrob closets can be used for teleporting. Open the closet door, turn the light on and then walk inside and close the door. Walk to the end and you will be teleported to the Land of the Dead. Even some walk-in closets can be used to teleport you to the Land of the Dead. You can choose where you'll end up at. The walk-in closet in the church can teleport you to the Land of the Dead. Walk to the end of the closet and you'll be teleported to the Land of the Dead. You end up next to where Victor was reunited with Scraps. After the movie. William and Nell saw Emily turn into butterflies. Victor and Victoria got married in the church the next day. Maudeline was arrested and put in jail. Scraps stayed with Victor and Victoria. William and Nell gave Victor their fish company. The window in the church that's above the altar has been replaced with a new window that was made in honor of Emily. Emily's grave was given a grave marker. Victor and Victoria have a daughter. Emily and the undead come back to visit Victor and Victoria every Halloween. Emily gives birth to a daughter that now attends Monster High. Victor dies and marries Emily a second time. The Land of the Dead. You can visit the Land of the Dead at any time. But you can't visit the Land of the Dead in level one and level two. The buildings are not in bad shape or in ruins like in the movie. There's a look-a-like of Victor's town in the Land of the Dead. The sky is not always dark and sometimes the sky is green. Daytime does happen. 20 feet tall glowing mushroom trees can be found in the Land of the Dead. The Land of the Living. Victor's town in the game is in color and are not grey. The church is closer to the town and is only 200 feet away. There's only one stone bridge going to the church. The path to the church has been changed. The path goes straight and it don't go down the hill and then go up another hill. Near to the church there's another stone bridge. The walk path going into the woods has sighns telling you where your going. There are also spot lights. Emily's grave site is located next to the park and Emily's mansion is also near the park. The walk paths that go into the woods are canected to a road that goes to a highway. The highway is behind the woods and 300 feet away. The highway is 600 feet long and has two ends. The end on the left of the highway teleports you to the Land of the Dead. The other end of the highway on the right teleports you back to Victor's town. Victor choosing his wife. Victor must choose between Emily and Victoria. If you choose Victoria, Emily walks away, Victor tells Emily he loves her and Emily says she loves him. Emily tells Victor that she'll return soon someday. Victor, Victoria and Scraps stand there in the doorway. William and Nell see Emily. Emily walks out and stands still in the grass. Victor, Victoria, William and Nell see Emily turn into butterflies. If you choose Emily, then Victor and Emily will complete their wedding. William and Nell show up just in time to see what's happenning. Victor and Emily are standing at the Altar and Mrs. Plum takes a photo. Victor and Emily kiss. Bone Jangles takes a group photo of Victor, Emily, Victoria and Scraps. Victor and Emily walk out of the church and walk down the road. Victoria's parents see what is happenning. Victoria asks Victor and Emily when they'll be back. Victor and Emily say they'll be back tomarrow. The town folk say goodbye to Victor and Emily. Victor, Emily and Scraps teleport back to the Land of the Dead. They end up at the same place where Victor was first reunited with Scraps. Photos. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse